


Y a las maduras también

by manisseta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumbrismo vengador, Everyone Has Issues, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sam Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres veces en las que Sam confunde ocio con misiones antes de darse cuenta de que todos los Vengadores quieren ser sus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y a las maduras también

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para obsscure en el Amigo Invisible navideño de la comunidad http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com.

**I**

Clint lo cita a las once cuarenta de la noche en la esquina más meada de Brooklyn, pero no le da muchos más detalles. ¿A quién van a ver? A unos tipos. ¿Le han hecho algo malo a alguien? Nah, una bronca en un bar la tiene cualquiera. ¿Saben algo que no deberían saber? Seguro que sí. A ver si hay suerte y nos enteramos nosotros también. ¿Debería Sam traer armas? Mmm, no estaría mal, pero sin exagerar la cosa. No son gente peligrosa. Con traer alguna navaja o algún cúter, apañaos. ¿Seguro que no es mejor que Clint llame a otro miembro del equipo que no sea Sam? ¿A Nat, a Steve o a…?

—No, no, no, ven tú. Nat y Steve siempre le quitan la gracia al asunto —Sam frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. En su humilde opinión, Nat y Steve no hacen otra cosa que añadir emoción y eficiencia a las misiones, pero Clint es una _rara avis_ entre Vengadores. Quizás la profesionalidad de sus compañeros le machaca un poco la moral, así que Sam no insiste. Clint es un tío majo, un buen colega. Puede que llegue a los sitios tropezándose pero siempre llega. Además, es más listo que el hambre. Si considera que Nat y Steve son demasiado serios para el chanchullo que se lleva entre manos, probablemente no se equivoca.

—Bueno, lo que tú digas.

—Estupendo, chaval. Nos vemos esta noche. No llegues tarde.

Sam no solo no llega tarde, sino que lo hace cinco minutos antes y armado con algo más que un cúter. Clint se permite sus diez minutos de retraso y llega con una caja de pizza en las manos que todavía huele a caliente.

—Kate ha robado un trozo, Lucky, dos y yo, otro, pero el resto es para ti —anuncia con solemnidad mientras abre la caja y ofrece a Sam los fragmentos restantes. Sam niega con la cabeza pero aun así se hace con el corte más cargado de carne y queso. Clint asiente con aparente satisfacción y empieza a caminar calle abajo. Sam lo sigue de cerca, sorbiendo mozzarella pero también atento a cualquier movimiento que pueda darse a su alrededor. Clint, por su parte, no da muestras de compartir esta precaución: camina con la vista enfrente mientras devora otro trozo de pizza y en un momento dado empieza a canturrear la canción de Barrio Sésamo. Sam decide que necesita más información para seguir adelante.

—Clint, ¿adónde vamos?

—Aquí mismo —dice Clint entonces y se detiene. Sam levanta la vista y unas luces de neón lo ciegan por un segundo. Cuando las retinas vuelven a funcionarle, logra distinguir el nombre del bar entre parpadeo y parpadeo fluorescente ( _¡Chupitos! ¡Chupitos! ¡Chupitos!_ ). Sam mira a Clint con las cejas enarcadas y este le ofrece la caja ya casi vacía excepto por un último triángulo de pizza—. Recomendaciones: evita beber otra cosa que no sea cerveza. No hagas caso de lo que pone en la pizarra: _no_ saben hacer mojitos. Si puedes evitar ir al baño el rato que estemos aquí, eso que te ahorras. Y no preguntes si va la gramola. No va. Coge la pizza, anda —Sam coge la pizza pero esta vez no se la lleva a la boca. 

—Mmm. Vale. Pero. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Clint lanza la caja vacía dentro de un contenedor y se encoge de hombros.

—Pasarlo bien, hombre. Sin más —Clint le da una palmadita a la espalda y con esas entra al bar. Sam se queda mirando la puerta por la que acaba de desaparecer y luego asoma la cabeza por una de las ventanas, pero no logra ver nada de la misma manera que esos cristales llevan décadas sin ver un paño húmedo. Su mente grita “¡Sacrilegio! ¡niños pasando hambre en África!” cuando tira el trozo de pizza a la basura, pero tanto misterio ha terminado por cerrarle el estómago. Sam se sacude las manos y entra al local.

Como sucede en todo bar con un cartel de neón en la parte exterior, en el interior solo hay luz suficiente para distinguir mesas y cabezas, pero poco más. Clint lo encuentra antes de que Sam se ponga a buscarlo, le pone una cerveza en la mano y le indica que lo siga con un ademán. Los dos avanzan hacia la parte trasera del bar sin que nadie ponga objeciones y una vez allí, continúan escaleras abajo hacia lo que parece la boca del lobo. Por algún motivo, Clint considera adecuado ponerse a silbar de nuevo la sintonía de Barrio Sésamo a pesar de que la oscuridad vuelve la cancioncilla mil veces más tétrica. A Sam se le eriza la piel y resiste la tentación de dar un trago de la cerveza. Mejor estar sobrio para esto, piensa, sea lo que sea. 

Una lucecita roja brilla en la negrura cuando alcanzan la parte inferior de las escaleras y Clint golpea tres veces en la puerta de metal que hay al lado. Pasados unos segundos, se escucha una voz ronca: 

—¿Contraseña? 

—Tres tristes tigres —responde Clint. Y la puerta se abre.

De todas las cosas que Sam esperaba encontrarse en el sótano de un bar, una timba ilegal de póquer ocupaba una cuarta posición muy digna, pero la configuración de la mesa le desconcierta. Hay ocho personas presentes y todas saludan a Clint en un tono brusco y efusivo a la vez, como si se tratara de un nieto travieso. Hay varias mujeres de edades entre los cuarenta y los ochenta y los hombres visten mono de trabajo. Una señora le ofrece a Sam un brownie cuando se sienta a su lado y le promete que no lleva marihuana dentro. Hoy no es de esos días, dice la buena mujer, mañana tengo que recoger a mi hija del aeropuerto. El señor de su derecha, en cambio, le ofrece un taco y le advierte en español de que pica como un demonio. Sam mira a Clint y este levanta los pulgares en señal de aprobación.

—Ahora que estamos todos —dice Clint por encima del cuchicheo—. Este es Sam, señores. Sam, estos son Manny, Roberto, Peter, Lucile, Barbara, Joyce, Eva… —todos los mentados saludan a Sam con un grado de amabilidad que varia de la sonrisa radiante al carraspeo indiferente—… y nuestro querido abuelo James —concluye Clint. El abuelo James se quita el puro de la boca y replica: 

—Vete a la mierda —y vuelve a meterse el puro. Clint toma asiento con cara de estar más contento que unas pascuas. Sam cede al impulso y vacía un cuarto de la botella con dos sorbos. Su vecina de la izquierda, Joyce, vuelve a ofrecerle un brownie. 

—Solo hay dos reglas, Sam —explica Clint mientras coge uno de los tacos de Manny—. Una: la apuesta máxima son treinta dólares. 

—Y dos —lo interrumpe el abuelo James—: si quieres traer a alguien, primero tienes que comunicárselo a la mesa. Y si nos cae mal, no vuelve. Que te lo diga Clint. Su amiga la ladrona no ha vuelto a pisar este local…

—Abuelo, mi amiga Natasha no es una ladrona —protesta Clint, pero de cara a Sam añade—: Lo que pasa es que la muy puñetera tiene una cara de póquer insuperable. Nos dejó bastante secos —admite. 

—Peor fue cuando vino el rubito —comenta la señora Eva en tono ensoñado—. Era tan guapo y con esa cara de buena persona… Nos colaba todos los faroles. 

—Entiendo —dice Sam poco a poco—. Así que… ¿esto es?, ¿vamos a jugar al póquer? Y… ¿y ya está? —todos los presentes, incluyendo Clint, lo observan fijamente durante unos instantes. Sam se hunde un poco en la silla y carraspea—. Solo que… Es que, cuando me has llamado. Pensaba… Como me has dicho lo del… Es decir… 

_¿Desde cuando quedamos tú y yo para salir por ahí juntos?_

A una velocidad de vértigo, Sam repasa la conversación que había tenido con Clint hace apenas cuatro horas, tratando de recordar qué exactamente le había hecho pensar que iba a ayudar a Ojo de Halcón en una misión nocturna en Brooklyn, cuando en realidad Clint le estaba proponiendo un plan para pasar la velada. Todavía no ha encontrado respuesta cuando el abuelo James interrumpe sus pensamientos: 

—Oye, que nadie te obliga a quedarte, ¿eh? —le espeta con brusquedad y mucha elocuencia a pesar del puro. 

—James, deja en paz al chaval —dice Joyce con un suspiro. 

—No, no, no pasa nada —Sam se endereza en la silla y levanta la cerveza en señal de brindis—. Me quedo, me quedo —asegura con firmeza. Clint le guiña un ojo y empieza a barajar. 

&&&

Sam sale de allí tres horas más tarde con el estómago a reventar y cincuenta dólares más en el bolsillo. Clint solo ha logrado ganar veinte, pero aun así está exultante mientras acompaña a Sam a casa.

—Sabía que esto sería divertido contigo. No es que con Nat y Steve no lo sea, a ver —añade en tono concesivo—. Pero… Si no quieres terminar la noche a dos velas, mejor jugar con ellos al Trivial.

—Te creo —dice Sam y Clint suelta una risotada.

—Hacía tiempo que no veía al abuelo James tan animado. ¡Casi no ha insultado a nadie hoy! Esto hay que repetirlo, chaval —afirma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sam se la devuelve.

—Sí, no estaría mal.

  
**II**

Dos semanas después, el móvil de Sam suena justo en el momento en que se decide por comprar el tinto seco en vez del lambrusco _amabile_. Sam deja la botella descartada en la estantería correspondiente y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo: el corazón le da un salto al ver el nombre parpadeando en la pantallita.

—¿Dígame? ¿Coronel Rhodes?

—Soldado —responde la voz calmada y perspicaz del Coronel al otro lado del auricular—. Dígame: ¿cuánto le puede costar llegar al Distrito de Meatpacking en taxi desde donde se encuentra? —pregunta. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer a las riendas de un carrito de la compra a punto de desbordarse carraspea con toda la intención y Sam se apretuja contra las estanterías para dejarla pasar.

—Una media hora —responde rozando las botellas de vino blanco con la nariz—. Quizás menos en metro.

—No, no, venga en taxi. Paga Tony.

—Es verdad, pago yo —proclama la voz de Tony Stark en su oído. Ambas voces se oyen por encima de un jaleo excitado y Sam empieza a temerse lo peor. 

—Coronel Rhodes, ¿qué…?

—Ahora le envío la ubicación. Venga enseguida, no hace falta que pase por casa a prepararse. Le esperamos, soldado —el Coronel Rhodes cuelga y Sam abandona también la botella de vino tinto en el estante; sale de la tienda y coge un taxi. 

Veinticinco minutos después, Sam llega a la dirección indicada con el corazón en un puño —sobre todo porque a) Steve no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes preguntándole por la situación y b) sin sus alas y sin ninguna arma, Sam y su cuerpo humano poco pueden hacer en los conflictos habituales que atañen a los Vengadores. Pero cuando mira por la ventana, el susto se convierte en confusión.

—Oiga, me parece que nos hemos equivocado de lugar.

—Le parecerá, pero no—responde el taxista tranquilamente—. Mire la pantalla —añade señalando el GPS situado en el salpicadero—. Estamos bien. Si no quiere que le lleve a otro sitio, salga por favor, que hay gente esperando —todavía desconcertado, Sam paga y sale del taxi; una pareja de chicas tiritando se apresura en ocupar su lugar y cerrar la puerta. El coche arranca y el aliento de Sam se convierte en humo mientras observa con cautela el escenario inesperado ante el que se encuentra.

Se trata de un local con pintas de ser la antítesis del antro en el que había estado con Clint: un bar con el nombre tallado en madera, ventanales a la calle limpísimos dejando pasar la luz anaranjada de dentro, mucha gente joven en la puerta helándose a cambio de fumarse un cigarrillo y un segurata que podría competir con Thor tanto en bíceps como en altura. Hay bastante lío de voces y risas pero nada anuncia peligro inminente. Sam saca el móvil para llamar al Coronel Rhodes cuando se fija en el cartel colgado en la puerta, anunciando la reapertura de la mítica destilería Gatcome por cortesía de la fundación Pepper Potts. Sam se asoma por una de las ventanas y comprueba que dentro del bar no hay ningún tipo de agitación extraña. Sigue escudriñando el interior del local durante unos instantes hasta que se percata de que el segurata lo está mirando fijamente.

—Mmm… —empieza Sam, sin saber muy bien como continuar. 

—¿Sam Wilson? —dice el segurata. 

Sam parpadea. 

—Eh, sip —el segurata asiente y abre la puerta.

—Pase, lo están esperando —completamente alucinado, Sam entra en el bar.

El cambio de temperatura lo recibe como uno de esos abrazos que incluyen besos en la cara. El sitio está copado de gente y aún así hay espacio suficiente para moverse con facilidad, y admirar el parqué reluciente y las cornisas detalladas de las paredes. La gente pululando de un sitio a otro carga con todo tipo de bebidas, desde cócteles engalanados con sombrillita hasta pintas de cerveza negra. Una voz sexy y quebrada invade el aire por encima de las conversaciones y Sam se dirige hacia el punto de origen: una sala al fondo del local alejada de las barras, con un montón de mesitas repletas de gente disfrutando del concierto en directo. En comparación con el resto del local es una estancia bastante pequeña y las vibraciones de la música se escurren por las paredes y el suelo, tanto que Sam tarda unos minutos de más en percatarse de que el móvil está vibrando de nuevo en su bolsillo.

_¿Qué situación?_ , pregunta Steve.

_Estoy en casa de Dum-dum de visita estos días, ¿recuerdas?_

_Nadie me ha dicho que haya pasado nada._

_¿Ha pasado algo?_

—¡Sam! ¡Sam Wilson! —Sam levanta la vista y una Pepper Potts deslumbrante lo saluda con la mano. Sentados en una de las mesas en segunda fila, el Coronel Rhodes y Tony Stark levantan sendos botellines de cerveza en su dirección. Sam devuelve el saludo, teclea rapidísimamente un _no pasa nada, luego te cuento_ y los pies parecen no tocarle el suelo mientras se dirige hacia ellos.

—¡Qué alegría! —exclama la señorita Potts mientras lo coge por las manos—. No sabíamos si podrías venir. Al parecer hubo un error con las invitaciones y enviamos la tuya a tu antigua dirección en Washington —explica con toda la seriedad.

—Oh —dice Sam, perplejo. 

—En efecto. Me pareció muy extraño que no hubieras confirmado tu asistencia. O ausencia. Y se lo he comentando hace un momento a mi secretaria, a ella se le ha ocurrido comprobar tus datos en la base y así nos hemos dados cuenta del error.

—Y he aquí una lección valiosa: las invitaciones hay que enviarlas por correo electrónico. O hacer un evento en facebook —dice Stark sonriendo, pero la señorita Potts ni se inmuta.

—No era adecuado a la fiesta —replica tranquilamente mientras toma asiento y le indica a Sam que haga lo mismo—. Estamos celebrando la restauración de un icono de Manhattan que reabre sus puertas con una nueva filosofía de integración en el barrio y entretenimiento sostenible. Uno de nuestros objetivos es reducir la brecha digital y establecer modos de comunicación con nuestro alrededor más cercanos. Las invitaciones eran recicladas, diseñadas por los alumnos de la Escuela de Dibujo, Pintura y Escultura de Nueva York —añade en tono de orgullo.

—Fantástico —dice Sam y a su lado el Coronel Rhodes suelta una risotada y le da una palmada en la espalda.

—Te lo he dicho —dice Rhodes, pero no a Sam, sino a Stark—. Nada más colgar te lo he dicho. Este hombre se ha pensado que lo estábamos convocando para una misión —Sam se nota las mejillas arder. La señorita Potts le dirige una mirada escandalizada.

—Sí, bueno, es que así tan de sopetón…

—¿En serio? —exclama Stark incrédulo y niega con la cabeza—. Todo esto es culpa del Capi. Vive demasiado tenso y se lo va contagiando a los demás —Sam vacila. Echarle la culpa a Steve sería fácil en estos momentos, pero Sam es un hombre de principios y de reconocer sus propias estupideces.

—En realidad, Steve está pasando unos días en Vermont con el viejo Dum-Dum Dugan —dice al final—. Me temo que la paranoia es mía al cien por cien —hay unos instantes de silencio en que parece que ninguno de los otros tres sabe si sonreírle o dedicarle una mirada de pena y Sam ruega a los cielos que no hagan los segundo. Por suerte, es Stark quien rompe el silencio:

—Bueno, si algo he aprendido estos últimos años es que no se pueden descartar los aliens un sábado por la noche —dice y tal que así, a Sam se le escapa la tensión del cuerpo con una risotada. Por una parte, sigue sin terminar de entender cómo en menos de una hora ha pasado de estar en un súper veinticuatro horas a encontrarse entre tres de las personas más poderosas e influyentes de la ciudad en la inauguración de un bar pijo; por otra, no puede negar que su plan para la noche acaba de mejorar exponencialmente.

—¿Qué te pedimos para beber? —pregunta entonces la señorita Potts—. Paga Tony.

—Creía que esta fiesta iba a cargo de la fundación Pepper Potts.

—Claro que sí. Y como directora general de la fundación, mi misión es asegurarme de que los clientes sea proclives al gasto. ¿Qué te ponemos, Sam?

—Una cerveza estará bien —responde Sam con una sonrisa mientras Stark repite “proclives al gasto. Proclives al gasto. Nunca había escuchado una manera tan elegante de decir ‘Tony, afloja la pasta’”.

El Coronel Rhodes, por su parte, vuelve a darle una palmadita afectuosa a Sam en la espalda y dice:

—Descansa, soldado.

  
**III**

Bucky Barnes se planta en su apartamento una tarde de jueves de diciembre, con la pelambrera escondida bajo una gorra del Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York y una cazadora de cuero marrón que Sam reconoce al instante. Por un segundo, le viene a la cabeza la absurda idea de que puede que Steve esté detrás de esas montañas por hombros que tiene Bucky, pero no. Bucky ha venido solo y no hace gesto de moverse cuando Sam le invita a entrar en su casa.

—Pasa, hombre, pasa. Antes de que el suelo se convierta en una pista de hielo. Me parece que en el techo ya hay estalactitas —insiste Sam, entre otras cosas, porque Bucky lo ha pillado en calzoncillos y se le están helando las pantorrillas. Pero Bucky sigue sin entrar.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —pregunta entonces con voz grave—. Esta tarde, digo.

_El vago. Tengo que hacer el vago y beber chocolate caliente mientras veo Jeopardy. Es una misión prioritaria. Y calentita._

Sam contiene el suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

—Mmm. No. O sea, estaba. Estaba… en el sofá a punto de entrar en coma, si te soy sincero —algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Bucky, pero puede que se trate de un espejismo. Ambos se quedan unos instantes mirándose en silencio, Sam titiritando y Bucky sin mover un pelo. Sorprendentemente, es Bucky quien termina por apartar la vista primero, sacude la cabeza y toma aire.

—No quiero molestarte—dice con convencimiento—. Y se me hace raro… esto. Pero si no estás ocupado, podríamos… salir un rato.

—¿Salir?

—Sí.

—En plan, ¿ _salir_?

—Sí —repite Bucky. Sam sigue observándolo unos instantes a pesar de ser consciente de que no hay manera de intuirle los pensamientos a Bucky Barnes si este no se deja. A pesar de la expresión pétrea, no tiene mal aspecto, incluso se podría decir que tiene algo de luz en la cara. Todo él sigue anclado en una postura rígida y soldadesca, pero al mismo tiempo transmite la sensación de estar más relajado de lo que Sam ha visto nunca. _Tiene ganas de hablar_ , dice una vocecilla en la cabeza de Sam y entonces lo entiende todo. Después de tanto tiempo ofreciéndose como hombro sobre el cual llorar, por fin Bucky se había decidido a aceptar su oferta.

No sin cierto pesar, Sam hace de tripas corazón y se despide mentalmente de su plan de holgazanear toda la tarde.

—Está bien. Deja que me cambie.

—¿No quieres saber dónde vamos?

—Lo importante es que tú estés a gusto —responde Sam con contundencia. Bucky le lanza una mirada curiosa, pero asiente y por fin accede a pasar dentro del apartamento mientras Sam corre a quitarse sus trapos de ir por casa para ataviarse de capas gruesas con las que enfrentarse al frío.

Bucky lo conduce hacia el barrio donde viven él y Steve (o más bien, donde Steve vive y Bucky se deja caer de vez en cuando como un gato callejero reacio a pasar más de dos noches en el mismo tejado). Durante el recorrido, ninguno de los dos habla, Bucky concentrado como está en marcar la ruta y Sam procurando que la bufanda entorno a su cara no se mueva más de lo necesario.

Faltan un par de semanas para navidad, pero las lucecitas de turno ya ornamentan la mayoría de escaparates, balcones y ventanas. Por el camino encuentran varios Santa Claus de razas e idiomas distintos, incluyendo uno robótico que mueve el culo cuando alguien da palmadas, para deleite del grupo de críos congregados a su alrededor. La gente sale de bares y comercios cargados con la cena para esa noche y augurando nieve para mañana y Sam quisiera preguntarle a Bucky si reconoce algo de estas calles; si el contraste con lo que recuerda le define las memorias o se las difumina todavía más, pero de momento considera que es más conveniente que Bucky hable por iniciativa propia. Llevan ya veinte minutos largos sin que suceda, pero tiempo al tiempo. En cuanto lleguen al sitio al que Bucky les quiere llevar, seguro que se abre la veda.

De repente, giran por una calle menos transitada que las anteriores y dejan de caminar. Sam mira a Bucky atentamente pero este no le devuelve la mirada, absorto como está en escudriñar algo que está por detrás de Sam y a una altura superior. Sam se gira poco a poco.

Es un cine. Un cine pequeño, con unas tres películas en cartel y ninguna de ellas actuales, pero la entrada de cinco dólares vale para ver las tres. _¡Un chollazo!_ , afirma el cartel amarillo pegado en la taquilla y Sam no lo duda, pero no termina de entender que hacen aquí. En ese momento, Bucky dice:

—La de _La princesa prometida_ ya la he visto. Podríamos entrar a ver la de _Amacord_. No te importa leer subtitulos, ¿verdad? —Sam cierra la boca.

—No, qué va —dice, ausente—. Es decir, cuando querías decir salir… Querías decir… _Salir_ —Bucky lo mira con las cejas levantadas.

—Bueno. Eso es lo que he dicho —dice en tono absolutamente neutro y Sam contiene las ganas de acercarse a la farola y propinarse un par de golpes a la cabeza.

—Sí. Es verdad —dice, en cambio—. Has dicho eso. No, nada, todo bien —Sam asiente con convencimiento y Bucky le lanza otra de esas miradas que parece que están apunto de derivar en una carcajada, pero lamentablemente no llega a suceder—. Podemos ver Amacord. La de _El Padrino_ también está bien, si quieres que nos quedemos al pase de después —Bucky se encoge de hombros.

—Por mí, perfecto. Tengo toda la tarde libre.

&&&

Esa noche, más tarde, Sam llama a Steve:

—He ido con Bucky al cine —le comunica.

—Sí, me lo ha dicho —responde Steve con voz contenta.

—¿Te ha dicho algo más?

—¿Algo más como que…?

—Algo como que… Me pensaba que quería, no sé, hablar conmigo. Ya sabes, desahogarse. Como le he dicho muchas veces que si le interesa que investiguemos algún tipo de ayuda psicológica, puedo ayudarle, pues… Eso. No me imaginaba que quería ir al cine cuando ha llegado a mi casa, la verdad. No me he dado cuenta hasta que casi me estampo las narices contra la taquilla.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha dicho cuando ha llegado a tu casa? —pregunta Steve. Sam pone los ojos en blanco y suspira—. ¿Sam?

—Me ha dicho si quería salir a pasar la tarde con él.

—Y de ahí tú has entendido que quería que le hicieras de psicólogo —dice Steve con voz divertida. Sam resopla.

—Steve, no me jorobes. ¿Desde cuando sale Bucky con alguien que no seas tú? ¿Desde cuándo sale conmigo?

_¿Desde cuándo tus amigos han decidido que soy uno de los vuestros?_ , quiere preguntar Sam, pero hay algo tan patético en todo el asunto que su propio orgullo le obliga a callar.

—Sam, a Bucky le caes muy bien —dice Steve poco a poco—. Estoy convencido. Y seguro que tú también te has dado cuenta. No entiendo qué es lo que te extraña de todo esto —Sam se pasa una mano por la cara y gruñe para sí mismo.

**IV**

El mensaje le llega a la seis de la tarde de un móvil desconocido, pero a estas alturas Sam ya sabe reconocer ciertos patrones. Remitente indescifrable, más mensaje claro y sucinto, más emojis varios suele equivaler a Natasha. En este caso, se trata de un extraño pero contundente _MET a las 20.15. Corbata + mejor de las sonrisas ;D_. Sam pregunta a Google y este automáticamente le responde con un artículo sobre la celebración de una velada navideña en el Museo con varios invitados de honor; entre ellos, el muy honorable Dios y Vengador Thor. Al parecer esta misma temporada el Museo acoge una exposición sobre “arte extraterrestre hecho por humanos” y hay mucha expectación por lo que tenga que decir el príncipe asgardiano al respecto.

Sam cierra el artículo, se pasea un poco por el pasillo de su casa con el móvil en la mano y finalmente decide llamar al número del mensaje. Este no responde en un principio, pero tras unos minutos de espera, le devuelve la llamada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sam? —pregunta Natasha Romanoff con voz divertida.

—Aclárame una cosa, porque últimamente no doy ni una. ¿Me estás invitando a la cosa esta para que os ayude a proteger a Thor o me estás invitando y punto?

—Sam —dice Nat con voz precavida—. Tú has visto a Thor, ¿no? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesita que lo protejan? —Sam se rasca la cabeza.

—No, nada, yo qué sé. Es que… Pues eso. Por si tiene que dar un discurso y tal, pues igual no está muy pendiente del… Mmm… martillo —Nat guarda unos instantes de silencio antes de soltar una carcajada y Sam agradece mucho estar en su casa en esos momentos y que solo las paredes sean testigo de su vergüenza infinita.

—No vamos a proteger a Thor, Sam —dice Natasha—. Thor nos ha invitado a todos pero no tenía tu número y me ha pedido que te avise yo. Vamos a hincharnos de marisco, hombre. Y de caviar. Dios, ojalá haya caviar, si supieras lo que cuesta encontrar buen caviar por estos lares…

—Sí, supongo —dice Sam, pensativo.

—¿De veras creías que te estaba convocando para una misión? —pregunta Natasha. Sam suspira y se deja caer encima de los cojines del sofá. 

—A ver. Es que. Sé que somos amigos —dice al final—. Pero no pensaba que fuéramos amigos del tipo. Tomar cervezas, jugar al póquer o… Acompañar a Thor a una fiesta en el MET a robar canapés. Es decir, esas cosas las hago con Steve. Sobre todo lo de robar canapés —Nat vuelve a reír al otro lado del teléfono—. Pero no… no pensaba que también lo podría tener con todos vosotros. Y me impresiona porque… desde que estaba en el ejército no he tenido un grupo de gente tan... _constante_ en mi vida. Que esté tan a mano tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Que un día dispare a los malos por mí y al otro me compre palomitas de mantequilla en un cine de reestreno. Y… está pudiendo un poco conmigo, la verdad. No sé muy bien cómo liar con ello.

Natasha tarda unos instantes en responder y Sam lo agradece. Era de suponer que tarde o temprano se iba a ver en esta situación, vomitándole sus sentimientos confusos a alguien sin previo aviso y Sam supone que mejor que se trate de Nat y no de la dependienta de la panadería de abajo. Aun así, en ese momentos se siente débil y adolorido, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el costado. Cuando Natasha habla por fin, lo hace en una voz tan suave y tímida que, por un segundo, a Sam le cuesta reconocerla:

—Te voy a confesar una cosa, Sam. Yo tampoco sé cómo lidiar con ello, pero… una cosa ten por seguro: si se trata de una emergencia, nadie va a pedirte que acudas a una zona de conflicto sin tus alas y tus armas. Eso como mínimo lo puedes descartar —Sam se muerde el labio y se hunde un poco más en el sofá.

—Has hablado con Pepper, ¿eh?

—Sí —reconoce Natasha—. Y con Clint. Y también con Steve.

—¿Os dedicáis a cuchichear sobre mí a mis espaldas? —murmura Sam con un hilo de voz y esta vez, la voz de Natasha suena llena de afecto cuando responde:

—Bueno, eso hacen los amigos.

&&&

La noche de la gala en el MET, Sam lo pasa en grande.

De alguna manera Thor se las apaña para emborrachar a dos curadores del museo y para ofender a varios artistas sin querer. Steve y la señorita Potts se pasan la noche de círculo intelectual en círculo intelectual dando su opinión sobre la exposición y Wanda y Clint se hacen selfies con todas las esculturas posibles. Natasha y Sam logran monopolizar todos los montaditos de gambas y aguacate y Tony mueve hilos para que salga una tercera bandeja de caviar que no estaba prevista en el menú inicial. Sam siempre había pensado que el caviar era una de esas cosas mitificadas por la Alta Burguesía, pero un bocadito cambia radicalmente su visión del asunto.

Es una verdadera lástima que el festín se vea interrumpido por un ser monstruoso con pinta de almendra garrapiñada que irrumpe en la sala haciendo saltar la puerta por los aires y va directo hacia a Thor. Todos los presentes se estremecen con el primer puñetazo pero Thor no tarda en recuperarse: de un salto se pone en pie, caza en el aire un par de sillas que le lanza Steve y se las rompe a la almendra garrapiñada en la cabeza.

Sam mira a Nat y ella se encoge de hombros.

—Te prometo que estoy igual de sorprendida que tú.

—Ya. Voy a buscarme nuevos amigos —anuncia Sam mientras observa como Nat lanza uno de los platos de cerámica del buffet como si fuera un frisbee en dirección a la almendra garrapiñada y Clint aprovecha la distracción para atacar por detrás y meterle un tenedor en esa espalda que parece hecha de roca—. De hoy no pasa.

_Fin_


End file.
